


A Teacher's Lust

by Damien_Kova



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Jasmine lets her lust and desires take over around some of her students and friends.





	A Teacher's Lust

**Author's Note:**

> There will be art with each chapter, and it can be found on my Tumblr with the stories with the same name. Go give it a look. The artist, Gyarusatan, did an amazing job.

Jasmine was a woman who loved and enjoyed all of the high school seniors that she taught, even if some of them were troublemakers. However, she had always kept quiet about the fact that she had a twisted desire of trying to sleep with some of the students that she taught, sometimes craving that taboo. But that was how she found herself at one of her student’s home, a smile on her face as she was walked into the home with the boy’s mother. “Thank you for letting me into your home.”   
  
“Of course! I’m sorry I wasn’t able to meet you at the campus, Ms. Winters. Work just keeps me too busy during the week. I apologize if my son has done anything unruly during your classes.”   
  
The blue-eyed teacher looked at the woman through her glasses and smiled softly, staying the reserved and understanding woman she was, making sure to be the kind of teacher her students felt like they could rely on if the need arose. “No no. He’s doing just fine! I’d even say he’s become a friend as of late with how much he stays during lunch to focus on his studies. It’s just that time of the school year to make our rounds and tell parents possible ways for their children to improve.” The white-haired teacher kept her smile as she looked around the well-furnished home that she had walked into, pushing up her glasses and noticing her student walk in from the kitchen, her smile growing even wider. “Do you mind showing me where the bathroom is? It’s been a long drive, you know?”   
  
Seeing the young man nod and smile right back at her, that twisted and taboo desire still in the woman’s mind, making her shudder in excitement before taking her first step to follow him upstairs toward the guest bathroom. Silence befell the two as she finally got close enough to reach him, gently placing a hand on the student’s back and licking her lips while he couldn’t see her. “You know, it’s quite a shame that you haven’t told your mother why you really stay after school. I’m sure she’d be delighted to know that you enjoy flirting with your teacher every afternoon.~”

 

It was almost an easy thing for Jasmine to find a reason to enjoy time with her students, especially the few of them that were quite fond of her, boys and girls alike. However, something the white-haired teacher had learned during her time when she got to know her students was that none of them expected an English teacher to be as open about herself and her life as she was, which worked in her favor to be that friend they needed if the time came for it. Though, it also added another level to her bond with her students, some of them taking to leaving her little love letters or finding ways to spoil her before and after class.

 

As the bathroom door opened in front of her, Jasmine was quick to push one of her favorite students in and close the door behind her, locking it and immediately pinning the boy onto the floor in front of her. “I want to have a bit of fun before I have to sit and talk with your mother about your habits at school.~” A soft and sultry chuckle left the woman’s lips as she moved her hands to the young man’s sides, keeping him to the floor as her blue eyes locked with his own. “Be a good boy and keep quiet, okay? I’ll make sure to give you a bit of extra credit as a reward.~”   
  
Finally, the English teacher moved low enough to see a clear bulge forming in the boy’s clothing her tongue traveling along her lip for just a moment before she slowly and methodically unzipped his pants. There was no hesitation before her getting them unzipped to when she pulled them to his ankles, watching his cock spring free and almost smack her in the face. With a heavy and lustful gasp, the dark-skinned woman wrapped her fingers around the hardening cock and slowly stroked it to life, looking back up at her student. “Good. I didn’t expect you to be so excited for me to be doing this.”   
  
Jasmine quickly rose to her feet before turning herself around to face the bathroom door, hiking up her skirt to show the young man her plump and shapely rear end. Her smile faded from her lips as she quickly dropped back down and into his lap, a quiet moan leaving her as she felt his hard shaft pressing against her black panties, pressing against her wet snatch. Something about messing around with a few of her students like this was something the woman had enjoyed the thought of doing, even if she never had before. But that was all changing right here and now, swiftly and eagerly moving her underwear to the side and pressing her cunt against the young man’s hard cock. Biting her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet as a soft blush came to her cheeks, the teacher wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, lowering herself onto his shaft and screaming in pure muffled pleasure as it immediately began to spread her inner walls much more than she expected. 

 

After a blissful and quick eternity, the dark-skinned woman finally reached her student’s base, taking a deep breath as she brought a hand to her chest and quickly pulling her blouse open and exposing her breasts. Before she could even take charge of the moment, Jasmine could feel her student starting to thrust into her, causing her to plant a hand on his hip to keep herself steady while her body lurched with each thrust he made. Right away, it felt so much better than she had ever hoped it would, and she was more than happy with that fact as she brought her free hand to her modest chest. The teacher was quick to squeeze and knead her soft breasts while her student fucked her from below, heavy and heated breaths leaving her as she started to lose track of how long the two had been in here.

 

It couldn’t have been long, but she had lost track the moment she impaled herself on his thick cock, groaning and letting her mouths spill free from her lips the longer it dragged on. In and out, the thick shaft pumped inside of her, over and over and over again, reaching far deeper than she’d expect a senior in high school be able to. Though, that didn’t stop her from enjoying each and every inch of the cock as it fucked her without mercy, spreading her inner walls and quickly getting more and more erratic like a student would. Not that it mattered to the white-haired woman as she was finally able to live out the fantasy of fucking one of her students, a strong surge of bliss and ecstasy coursing through her as the young man’s hips slapped against her ass with each thrust, almost hard enough to turn her mocha skin brown.

 

Throwing her head back and throwing her arm behind her in the same motion, Jasmine was in a whole other world compared to the reason she was here, a sharp gasp suddenly leaving her as she felt the young man’s hands firmly grab her rear end. Even in the heat of the moment, before she was close to her own orgasm or the boy had his own, this pleasure was all the encouragement the teacher needed to know that she had to try this at least once more. Feeling the senior’s cock throbbing inside of her, the white-haired woman had a feeling that the boy was getting close to cumming, even if she still had a ways to go, but that wasn’t going to stop her from enjoying a nice creampie.

 

“Cum inside of me.~” As if on queue like he was waiting, the young man grunted and came inside of her, slamming his hips upward and trying to bury his cock to the hilt inside of her. A loud gasp left her as rope after rope of hot and sticky spunk flooded her cunt, painting her inner walls white while a small amount began to leak out of her and drain onto the student’s shaft. Luckily for both her and the young man, he wasn’t able to reach deep enough to ensure her getting pregnant from their little session. Of course, that didn’t stop her from enjoying the feeling of being stuffed with cum for a moment before getting up and rising to her feet, leaving the student on the floor. Despite having a burning craving now for more, Jasmine knew better than to keep the student’s mother waiting and curious to what was going on. “I’m glad seniors like you can be so willing to have a bit of fun.~”


End file.
